Haѕta el final
by Elysea
Summary: El mundo muere mientras tú duermes. — Spoilers DH. Harry/Luna.


**. Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

**. Aviso:** SPOILERS DH.

**. Advertencia:** prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

**Hasta el final**

_(Porque hay cosas que no pueden romperse)_

**— Regalo para Little Red —**

« • — • — • — • — • »

Él no está muerto.

Y no es un estado de negación a causa de la guerra, es una verdad indiscutible que solo ella parece saber.

Siente un entumecimiento en el pecho, pero sabe que se trata únicamente del susto momentáneo natural que todos los seres humanos tienen cuando se los somete a una situación completamente inesperada. Como cuando estás sumido en un tranquilo sueño y de pronto un trueno más fuerte que el ronquido de un gigante te despierta violentamente o cuando vas caminando por un pasillo y de la nada alguien salta de algún lugar —que no sabías que se podía usar de escondite— con toda la intención de saber qué tan alto puedes gritar.

Esto es lo mismo. Es solo una broma.

Pero es una mala, porque Voldemort y sus seguidores son los únicos que le encuentran la gracia. Solo ellos se ríen, mientras Hogwarts se deshace en llanto y gritos de angustia.

Sus oídos captan todas y cada una de las voces de aquellos valientes que se quedaron a luchar y hasta cree que, si presta un poquito más de atención, puede escuchar las lágrimas de McGonagall repiquetear contra el suelo del salón. Siente a Neville contener la respiración y aunque no puede verle la cara porque está de espaldas a ella, Luna puede adivinar que su rostro se ha desfigurado en una mueca de rabia que no se desvanecerá hasta que se haya consumado una venganza. Sabe que a Ron le pasa lo mismo, mientras Hermione solloza contra su hombro; su pelo enmarañado no alcanza a tapar completamente su rostro y Luna está segura de que esa expresión dolida es la misma que compuso el día que fue torturada por los mortífagos. Un poco más allá, alcanza a distinguir a Ginny entre el tumulto de gente; la ve forcejear con el que debe ser su padre, quién no la deja ir al lado de él. Todos están en ese salón, todos están gritando el mismo nombre, pero su voz es la única que se escucha con claridad. El inconfundible rugido de una leona en medio del zumbido constante del bosque. Su nombre retumba en las paredes de piedra y da la impresión de que incluso Hogwarts le está suplicando que se levante una vez más, tal y como lo ha hecho siempre.

Él lo siente así. No lo duda ni por un instante.

Pero lo que Luna no entiende es por qué todos están llorando.

Su ropa está hecha jirones y tiene la piel pálida; sus manos están inmóviles, no se alcanzan a ver sus ojos esmeralda y no responde si lo llaman, pero no está muerto. Él está vivo, ella lo sabe. Luce sereno, como ese niño que quedó oculto en el fondo de su corazón porque el destino quiso que antes que un infante, fuera un adulto. Él solo está dormido, pero aún así hay algo en su cuerpo que destaca un sentimiento especial; una esperanza que suele acompañarlo siempre a donde sea que vaya y eso a Luna le hace pensar que en el Bosque Prohibido alguien —tal vez un ser muy querido— estuvo con él hasta el final, que le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Esa idea trajo consigo una felicidad que resbaló por su pecho, dejando una sensación cálida que la aisló de los demás.

Fue entonces cuando se sintió más unida que nunca a él y la tranquilidad que la embargó fue tal que sus ojos se cerraron para entregarse completamente a ese instante.

—Despierta —le susurra con cariño—. Vuelve con nosotros, Harry.

La conexión se rompe. Alguien más ha dicho su nombre.

Sus ojos se abren, pero su figura ha desaparecido y con él, las lágrimas. La lucha se reanuda y en el aire se respira un pensamiento que inunda los corazones de todos: _por Harry._

En esos momentos, nadie recuerda al Niño que Vivió.

Luchan por ese compañero inolvidable, por la memoria de ese amigo incondicional.

Luchan por Harry Potter.

Su recuerdo encendió la valentía de todos aquellos que han crecido entre las paredes del eternamente amado Hogwarts y ese sentimiento no se extinguió cuando Harry salió de las sombras para hacer frente a su última batalla, para finalmente dar la vuelta final de esa rueda impredecible que es el destino. La alegría estalló en los pasillos del Colegio; la angustia murió en los gritos de júbilo de sus amigos; la desesperanza, en el brillo conmovedor de los ojos de McGonagall; el dolor, en la risa de Ginny y el salón, a pesar de estar en ruinas, se llenó de algo tan hermoso que solo puede ser comparado con el canto de un Fénix. Algo que trajo luz al rostro de Harry.

La sonrisa se extiende por sus labios. Ella sabía que iba a levantarse otra vez.

Porque él es así; es esa persona especial que nunca te abandona, que jamás te falla.

Porque él es la promesa de esa amistad eterna que ha deseado toda la vida.

—_Contigo hasta el final, Harry._

* * *

**— Notas finales.**

¿Qué es esto? Es todo menos lo que tenía planeado.

Tengo apróximadamente...más de diez tramas pensadas relacionadas con Harry Potter que esperan ser escritas de una maldita vez y esta no era una de ellas. Es más, me avergüenza decir que no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué escribí esto ni de dónde salió. Pero bueno, a pesar de haber olvidado los orígenes de este fic, a mí me gusta ese vínculo que existe entre Harry y Luna, y me alegro de haber podido escribir algo sobre ellos. Bah, simplemente me alegro de haber escrito algo después de tanto tiempo. Estoy francamente sorprendida.

**~ Querida Little:  
**Ya sé que esto no es lo acordado y en algún momento va a salir tu pedido, pero no sé cuánto más vaya a tardar. Por eso, aprovechando el repentino toque de las musas, quise hacerte un pequeño regalito para no parecer TAN irresponsable. Ojalá te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. =)

(También sé que debería estar terminando mi historia de Naruto, pero bueno, realmente no sé cómo se controlan a las musas).

Como es mi primera contribución al fandom de Harry Potter, sepan que estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas (y a los reviews también, por supuesto).  
Cualquier cosa, al link de abajo. Ojalá ustedes también hayan disfrutado este fic.

Hasta la próxima historia,  
**Bella L.**


End file.
